


See You Later

by Notmenotthemtwo



Series: Forbidden Fruit 2 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: John visits his youngest son, he missed Adam like crazy.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/John Winchester
Series: Forbidden Fruit 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942654
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work of fiction.

This was risky. John knew it. But it wasn't his idea, it was his son. 

John was fucking Adam in his bedroom. Twelve year old Adam was getting fucked hard. It was dangerous, Kate could wake up. But neither cared. Adam's soccer lamp showed John's glistening body on top of Adam, his small legs wrapped around his hips. Adam's arms and hands were on John's back as he was getting fucked. 

The silhouettes of their shadows were showing on the other sides of the wall, John's large body thrusting up and down. Adam looked up at John's sweaty face. 

"Dad...." He moaned. 

"Shh. You'll wake your mother." Soon John had to bite his lip as he came. His hot cum splashing in Adam's asshole. Adam squirted a second later, his juvenile cum splashing on his stomach. John slowly pulled out. 

"That is for you." God that was a great fuck. Adam, best lover John ever had. 

"Thanks dad." Then to Adam's surprise, John licked up Adam's cum.

"Yum." Adam giggles. 

They carefully cleaned up, John even ate out Adam's ass, John's cum with it. 

"There you go. Nice and clean."

"Thanks dad. Don't leave. Lay here for a few minutes."

"Just a few." John lays a naked Adam in his arms. He was tempted to fuck Adam a second time, but held back. It was way to easy to get caught. He held Adam and looked around his bedroom. School awards, a soccer lamp, dinosaurs. Typical boy room. He turned Adam around and kissed him. 

"I gotta go to bed." He whispered.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

John gets up, his bare ass bent over as he picked up his jeans and shorts. He quickly and quietly got dressed. He kissed Adam on the lips for a few minutes. 

"Goodnight."

"Night dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was holding on to John as they watched a movie. 

It was a few years ago and the tape was grainy at best. It was the night Adam lost his virginity. It was showing John setting up fhe camera, a nervous nine year old Adam sitting on the bed. 

"This is Adam. Say hi."

"Hi." Adam looked away shyly. 

"He just turned nine today. Today, I am giving him a birthday present. Adam, say what it is."

"My dad."

"Today, Adam is losing his virginity. I promise you Adam, you'll love it."

Soon the tape showed John taking off his shirt. 

"Adam, take the rest off."

"Yes sir."

On the screen, Adam was opening John's leather belt and jeans. He opened up his jeans button, and unzipped his jeans. John then turned around and took out his erection. 

"This is Adam's first blowjob. Adam, don't be afraid." John's course hair was surrounding John's penis. He then turned around. Adam looked terrified. "Adam, the first time is always scary. I promise you after today, you won't be afraid. Want to be a grown up?"

"Dad, I'm not a baby." He then took John and started blowing him. 

Soon John's covered ass was pumping Adam's mouth. John was moaning in pleasure. Adam's hips were holding on to his ass. 

Adam was giggling. 

"I was so scared. But you were right." As he watched Adam pulling John's jeans down. Adam was getting into it now. He then turned around and started sucking on his cock, John wanted to show Adam's face. John's hands on Adam's head. Before he came, he warned Adam that he had to get ready to take John's cum. Soon John was cumming inside Adam's mouth. His thick cum was dripping down Adam's chin. Adam was too scared to swallow. 

"You didn't swallow, not until later. But you did so good."

The next scene showed John stripping Adam naked. 

"Adam, it is time for you to lose your virginity. Are you ready?"

Adam looked really scared now. He shook his head. A blowjob was one thing, but this. His dad looked too big.

"It will hurt. I admit it. But once the first time is done, you'll never hurt again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Adam remembered this part. It did hurt. John was sheathed deep inside Adam, his balls resting on Adam's ass. Adam was crying. The camera was a close up shot, he wanted to document this. 

"Kid, I'm sorry I hurt you." When it showed John pumping a crying Adam. 

"I was just scared. I didn't know what to expect." John's balls were still. He was making sure Adam was used to him first. The tape showed John's hairy testicles sitting still on Adam's ass. Adam was lubed up, his tight asshole was obscenely stretched to John's penis. John's voice was heard if Adam was ready. Adam must have said yes, John started moving. Soon the tape showed John penis slamming into nine year old Adam. 

Adam's child like squeals were turning John on, soon Adam was bent over the couch as he was getting fucked. 

"Dad! That feels so good!" Adam was used to it now. John's penis was going faster, turned on by Adam's moans. Once he felt Adam's groans, he came hard, cum after cum in Adam's ass. John's balls squirting hard in his son. Adam's ass was stuffed. With his dad inside of him, and John's cum. John pulled out slowly, he had to make sure Adam wasn't hurt. Adam's asshole was white with cum. John took his hands and spread his cheeks open. 

"As you can see, he is full. Adam. How do you feel?"

"Awesome. Can we have sex again?" John took the camera and panned it on a smiling Adam. Adam was sweaty from their fuck fest.

"That was Adam's birthday present." 

Once the camera was put down, it showed John's cock bobbing. 

"Looks like Adam is getting his wish. Adam, come riding."

Soon it showed Adam riding John's penis. John's earlier cum was used as lube, Adam took John easily. John smiled at the camera. 

"My baby boy. Happy birthday."

While Adam was getting fucked in his mom's living room, the tape was still playing. 

It was a side shot of Adam riding John. Adam's small squeals and moans were heard. John's slicked dick was inside Adam, Adam was riding with enthusiasm. John was holding on Adam's hips, guiding Adam on what to do. 

Soon, the tape showed Adam laying on John. Both were sweaty, but glowing from sex. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" 

Adam grinned at the camera. His small teeth smiling. 

"Best birthday ever! My dad. He is the best!" The tape showed John and Adam making out. John was huge compared to his son, but it looked natural. 

"My son. He is not a baby anymore. Wave to the camera." 

Adam waved. John was holding a naked Adam in his arms. The tape ended. So did their sex session in the living room. John pulled out of his son. 

"How was it?" 

"Glad you taped it." Adam loved making movies with his dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Their tapes went on. John knew Adam didn't mind, he loved his dad. The tape showed Adam sitting on John, both fully clothed. John was talking to the camera.

"My son. He was just a child when he lost his virginity, but it was necessary. Adam, say hi."

"Hi." Adam waved. 

"Today, we are doing something different. Adam. Tell the camera about yourself."

"My name is Adam Milligan. This is my dad, John."

"My baby. He is not a virgin anymore, thanks to me. Today, we are going slow."

It showed them kissing, Adam was on top of John, his small legs spread apart, his legs bent as he kissed his father. John was holding on to Adam, he wanted this to be romantic. Adam's arms were wrapped around his dad, he didn't want to fall off. 

Adam and John were holding each other watching their homemade movie. Adam loved spending time with John. 

Soon Adam was stripped naked. John was still dressed, he wanted Adam to strip him naked. Adam eagerly agreed. First his T-shirt came off, then Adam took off his belt and jeans. Once John had his jeans around his ankles, he turned around.

"Okay. We are both naked. Adam is going to swallow my cum. Adam, are you ready? I promise I taste good."

"Okay."

Adam took John as he started sucking. His small pink lips were wrapped around his cock, as he slurped his dad. Adam's small hands were wrapped around his penis, John was too big to deep throat. Adam's small tongue was sticking out as he licked and sucked his head. John groaned as Adam's tongue was inside of his pee hole. Then Adam sucked. 

"Dad, you are hairy down there."

"I can shave."

"Don't. I like it. I love your hair."

"Ohhh. Adam. Oh god. I'm cumming. Get ready." Adam wasn't sure what to do, but he was ready. 

Adam giggled as the tape showed himself swallowing John's thick cum. The sounds of swallowing was heard. John was pumping himself inside Adam's mouth as he groaned. Adam swallowed as much as he could, he wasn't sure what to describe John. 

John was looking down at Adam's cherry red lips. His cum was dripping down Adam's chin, but he knew it wasn't Adam's fault.

"My goodness. You are a great cocksucker. Come here." He sat down and held Adam. "Did you like it?"

"It wasn't bad." Adam didn't know what to think. 

"Okay. I'm going to return the favor. Adam, get ready."

Soon Adam was squealing as John started licking and sucking him. 

"You taste so good. Yummy." Adam started laughing. 

The next scene shown Adam laying in John's arms. 

"My son. My precious boy."

"I love you too dad."

Adam then turned around on his belly, John was eating Adam's ass. Adam was panting hard. John spread Adam's cheek open, as he stucked his tongue in Adam's asshole. Adam was moaning now. John licked and teased Adam. 

"Delicious. Adam, ready to get fucked?"

"Yea!" 

They camera was picked up. 

"Before I do, stand up and turn around. Spread your butt open." Adam laughed when John said that, but he did it anyways. He opened his cheeks, and it showed Adam's pink asshole wet with John's saliva. But Adam was open. He was no longer a virgin. "See. My boy is now a man. He is getting fucked again." Once John put down the camera, he picked up the lube. He then fucked Adam while Adam was bent over. 

The cries of Adam was heard. Adam was still getting used to John. John was holding on to Adam's hips as he pulled him back and forth. John's slick penis going inside his son. 

"Dad, will you ever get bored of me?" Adam and him were lovers for the last three years.

"Never. I will always love you." He kissed Adam's head. "You will always be in my heart."

"Good." It sucked John had to leave for work. But Adam knew John had responsibilities. They watched till John came with a cry, him pulling out with a pop. John's cum dripping down Adam's legs. Adam turned around. 

"Dad, did I do good?"

"Always." 

The tape ended. 

"C'mon, let's eat dinner. Your mom will be home soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was on top of John as he rode on Kate's bed. Kate was called in for a emergency so John decided to take some time for father son bonding. 

"Dad." Adam groaned. He was touching his nipples as he rode John. John was pumping up inside his baby. 

"Shh. Just enjoy yourself."

He watched as his thick cock was going inside Adam. Adam, he was just a innocent cherub, but fucked like a porn star. 

"Daddy. Dad. Ohhh. Uhh." Adam loved their sessions. He bounced harder, his small penis moving up and down. His head was thrown back, his mouth wide open, his face flushed with lust. 

John couldn't figure out how Adam fit, but he took John easily. His penis was well endowed, most women couldn't handle it. Mary could barely. Adam was a Winchester, it made sense. He swore he saw his penis head sticking out of Adam's belly. 

Adam rode John for awhile, his feet sticking up, his small butt bouncing up and down. John's cock was red now, he knew he was done for the night. 

"Ahhhhh. Daddy, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too."

Both came with loud cries. John splashing Adam's walls with cum. Both were cuddling afterwards.

"Dad. I love you."

"Me too." They kissed tenderly. As much as he wanted to sleep with Adam, it was too risky. He told Adam to take a shower. 

Once John cleaned the blanket, he went and had a shower himself. He then tucked Adam in.

"Goodnight."

"Dad, sleep with me." Adam begged. 

"Believe me I want nothing more. But you know why."

"Mom."

"She won't understand. No one will."

It pained John, it was time for him to leave. Adam knew it. It was time for John to go back to work. Adam cried on John's shoulder.

"Please don't leave. Marry mom so you can stay. I won't bother you, promise."

John teared up. But he had his boys. They needed their father. Thankfully, their relationship with John was platonic.

"I love to stay. More than anything. But work needs me. If I don't work, I can't protect you."

Adam sniffles. 

"I understand."

Adam teared up watching John drive off. He knew deep down, he won't see John ever again for a long time. At least he knew John loved him.


End file.
